


Colorblind

by rbevs (Rbevs)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbevs/pseuds/rbevs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the word color means nothing until you meet your soulmate, Kurt Hummel finds himself wondering when that day will finally come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered story and this is the first chapter (obviously) so um...please don't be afraid to voice your opinions on it! Thanks lovlies!

When a new born baby Kurt Hummel blinked his eyes open for the very first time, letting out a wailing sob, as new born babies do, his world was composed of the colors black, white and all the grays in between.  
Elizabeth Hummel was still panting but the tears down her cheeks were happy.  
Burt Hummel had never felt so much emotion. His soulmate was with him and they had a baby.  
The doctor handed the small swaddled child to his father who took him in gentle, caring arms.  
Little new born Kurt Hummel couldn't see anything defined yet and his little world was blurry, but his stormy blue eyes were open, even if all they could see was black and white blurs.  
Burt cuddled the blue cloth close to his chest, his own tears tickling his cheeks.  
"Welcome to the world buddy." He whispered at his son, sniffling a bit.  
"Kurt, I want you to know that I already love you and I always will. Not only I love you, mommy loves you, and the world my not be a great place all the time, but it loves you too. You'll see little guy. You'll see."  
The next five years were the fastest in Burt and Elizabeth Hummel's lives so far. Their little boy was an engine that never stopped running. Once he started, there was no stopping him.  
He said his first word, 'cheesecake' at 11 months old. He walked for the first time at 14 months. By three he could speak in long sentences and by five, well, he wanted to know everything he didn't yet. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes Kurt?" 

"How does bread turn into toast?"

"The toaster makes the bread hot which turns it into toast." 

"Oh...  
Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Where is New York City?"

"Far away."

"Oh...  
Daddy what's a broadway?"

"Go ask mommy."

"Okay daddy!  
Mommy what's a broadway?" 

"Broadway is a place where people get on a stage and preform plays." 

"Like a movie but in real life?" 

"Exactly." 

"Cool. Mommy I wanna be on broadway." 

Kurt never stopped asking questions. That's all he ever did all day. Ask. Ask. Ask.  
Then one day, he asked a particular question that his parents were expecting to hear for years. 

"Mommy, Daddy...what's color?" He as they sat down to dinner one night.  
Elizabeth and Burt looked between themselves, wearing worried and confused expressions. 

"Why do you ask bud?" Burt finally asked, looking cautiously at his son. 

"Because a boy in my kindergarten class, his name is Noah but he makes everyone call him Puck, was talking about a thing called color that his mom told him about. He said that color is a thing people see, but little kids like us can't." Kurt said, words spilling out of his mouth at a mile per minute. 

"Well son," Burt began, "Noah is right, color is something people can see. You know how me and mommy are so in love?" 

Kurt nodded at his father. Burt continued. 

"That's because we're a thing called Soulmates. Soulmates are two people who are perfect for only each other and no one else. Everyone has a soulmate but you usually don't find them till your bigger. When you meet your soulmate, something happens that allows you to see these things called colors. Colors are very bright and confusing and hard to explain but they're really pretty. Your eyes are a color called blue and mommy shirt is a color called yellow." 

Kurt couldn't wrap his now 6 year old mind around it. How could things change from what he saw to these things called colors just by meeting a person?

"Daddy. When will I get to meet my soulmate?" 

"Sorry, I don't know bud." 

Kurt spent the next ten years of his life wondering about colors.  
He wondered what they looked like and when he would would finally see them.  
As his junior year in high school lulled on, he continued to pull through life, no longer asking questions but rather keeping his mouth shut.  
Kurt's mother died when he was 8. That's when he stopped asking questions. That's also when his father lost his sight of color. His life faded back into black and white.  
Kurt's father eventually remarried not too long before the beginning of Kurt's junior year.  
When he was 11, Kurt learned you have to be 16 or older to be able to see the colors when you meet your soulmate. He unluckily was quite a bit younger than the rest of his grade so while in sophomore year a lot of kids were seeing in color, and falling in love, Kurt still saw in monotone.  
It was just another annoying Tuesday, 5 months after Kurt's 17th birthday as he made his way to the choir room. As he walked in, he saw all the soulmates sitting together, Tina and Mike, Santana and Brittany, Puck and Quinn, Sam and Mercedes, and his stepbrother Finn and Rachel Berry.  
The only other person in the glee club except for himself without a soulmate was Artie who didn't really care that much about soulmates anyway.  
Kurt took a seat beside his best friend, Mercedes, who smiled at him just as Mr. Schue walked into the room.  
He walked up to the board, holding his dry erase marker, mumbling some mumbo jumbo Kurt didn't bother to listen to.  
He rolled his eyes as he saw that weeks assignment. Mash-ups.  
Mr. Schue announced a second annual boys vs. girls mash up competition and Kurt felt even more annoyed when Mr. Schue informed Kurt for the second year in a row, he could not be on the girls team.  
He payed more attention to the hem of his shirt then he did to the boys sitting around him, babbling on about classic rock and 'how great an Aerosmith and Pink Floyd mash up would be bro!!!'  
Kurt almost ran out of the room when final bell rang and he would've if Mr. Schue hadn't stopped them to talk 'just for a minute' about their up coming sectionals competition.  
Kurt felt bad when he heard they had to compete against some poor old people but then almost punched Santana at her 'a million gay jokes just popped into my head' comment when Mr. Schue told them about the Warblers, an all male a Capella group from Dalton Academy in Westerville.  
Something about the name of the school made Kurt's stomach flip and knot. He couldn't exactly pin point why, but it did and it left him hanging in confusion, just like every other question he had squeezing against his inner skull.  
It was an hour after Kurt had given up trying to fall asleep that night that he succumbed to his thoughts and unplugged his laptop from beside his bed.  
He sat cross legged on his bed as he typed into the Google search bar,  
'Westerville, Ohio Dalton Academy'  
Tons and tons of links popped up but the first link lead directly to the schools homepage, 'well, as good a start as any.' He thought to himself, watching the screen load in the darkness of his room.  
When the page loaded, Kurt immediately began reading about the school.  
By the time he was finished with only the front page, it was 2:51 am and his yawns were becoming more and more frequent. 'Well, that's enough prep school boys for one evening.' He thought as he returned his laptop to its charger and got settled in bed.  
When he finally fell asleep, he had dreams of boys in dark matching blazers and himself, finally fitting in.  
When Kurt's alarm clock rang out the following morning, he really didn't want to get out from under the comfort of his duvet. He laid in bed until he heard his father yelling from down stairs,

"Kurt, c'mon down son breakfast is getting cold." 

Kurt groaned and finally gave in but as he went to sit up, pain rippled from his spine and to every inch of his body like a cold chill on only the darkest of January nights in Ohio.  
He grunted in pain, suddenly remembering getting shoved into that door handle the day before by David Karofski, the bully who liked to use Kurt as a human battering ram. He was sure there was an awful, giant, black bruise tattooing the fair skin on his lower back. 

"Kurt buddy c'mon you're gonna be late for sch- Kurt are you okay?!" 

Burt said, walking up the stairs into his Kurt's room, only too see the look of pure agony wracking his son.  
Kurt looked up in surprise but merely  
shrugged his shoulders a bit. 

"Let me see." Burt said, his voice softer than before. 

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes but managed to flip so he was laying on his stomach and hiked up the back of his pajama shirt so his father could see the source of the pain. 

"Jeez Kurt what the hell happened??" Burt exclaimed, looking at his son almost furiously but not quite.  
Kurt's face fell a bit as he sighed,

"Is it really that bad?" He whined. 

Burt just looked at him, not wanting to upset him but still wanting answers. 

"Was is that Karofski kid?" Burt said, his face contorting in an angry manor.

"No! Dad no. In glee rehearsal yesterday we were practicing our choreography and I wasn't waring the right shoes and I slipped and hit a chair!" Kurt exclaimed, his mouth moving a mile a minute and his arms making obscene gestures.  
Burt didn't buy it for a second but he knew how stubborn his son was and no amount of pushing would get him anywhere. 

"Can you even get out of bed?" Burt asked instead. 

Kurt flailed for a minute, trying to sit up but Burt made him stop when he saw Kurt clenching his teeth, trying to keep from crying out. 

"Do you wanna stay home today? I mean no ones gonna be here but I'd rather you be at home then struggling all day." Burt offered. He didn't miss the look of relief that passed over Kurt's features. 

"Thanks dad." Kurt smiled, relaxing into his bed once again. 

"Don't mention it. I'll be home around 4 but Carole should be home before me and you know when Finn gets home." Burt said, walking to the door frame. 

"See ya dad." Kurt said, a small grin on his face. 

Burt looked at his son hard for a moment. He looked so much older than Burt remembered him being. He looked more like a man with real adult problems than just a 17 year old. That simple realization made his heart ache just a bit. 

"See ya son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Quick disclaimer, I don't own glee much as I would like too so ya...I'll get on with it then I guess.

Kurt spent the first two hours of his 'sick' day catching up on sleep. When he did eventually wake up, he was groggy, but well rested and he happy about that.  
He reached over and grabbed his lap top and returned to the tab he had open the night before. He skimmed the page, refreshing his memory before he let his mind wander. He read about Dalton's classes and rules for a bit before selecting a tab that simply said 'Warblers'.  
He read about how the group was founded in 1891 and how the boys of Dalton not only took it seriously, but they were honored and even respected for being in the group. They were technically like show choir rock stars or something.  
Kurt scrolled down the page till he found a picture of the group mid way through the article.  
The picture was captioned, saying,  
'The picture above displays all members of the 2011 Warblers Group. In the very back are the Warblers council. (From left to right) Wesley Gill, David Greggors and Thaddeus Jacobs.'  
The caption went on to tell the 20 or so names of the rest of the group. Kurt just kind of skimmed the names but none caught his eye until he was almost done reading.  
'Fourth from the left in the front row, is the Warblers lead vocalist, Blaine Anderson. Blaine is a sophomore and joined the warblers halfway through his freshman year, just after transferring to Dalton.'  
The name sent chills running up and down Kurt's spine but he couldn't figure out why.  
He looked at the picture and found it pretty easy to pick out this Blaine guy. He was the most handsome man Kurt had ever seen. He was quite short, with dark hair and dark eyes. His hands were clasped behind his back, mimicking the rest of the group, and his smile was bright and warm.  
As Kurt continued to stare at his computer screen, something happened.  
As he looked at the picture, his eyes zeroed in on Blaine, it changed.  
It was wasn't a huge change, it was more like a flicker of something, but it was enough to make Kurt become a little taken back.  
He had no words to describe what had happened. It was as if someone had made the picture insanely bright for a moment before dimming it back to its original stature.  
He tried to shrug it off as a computer glitch and he tried to make himself believe it, but something deep inside him wasn't buying it.  
Eventually, he dragged himself out of bed to find what ever pain meds he could and maybe have some breakfast or something.  
When the pain in his back had dimmed to numb, and the dishes he had used for his breakfast were clean, he found himself utterly board.  
Not too long after, as he was walking to his room, he passed the mirror that hung in the hallway.  
He knew he should keep walking, keep walking, don't stop to look.  
But he stopped anyways.  
The image staring back at him was himself, but his pale eyes were sad looking and shadowed over the dark rings below them. His hair was still and the image of Bed Head and his pajamas were wrinkled and just slightly too big.  
His mouth was slightly turned down and his eye brows were ruffled in concentration and other emotions he couldn't put his finger on.  
Kurt sighed and watched his reflection do the same.  
He looked sad.  
He trudged away from the mirror and into his room.  
He put on some appropriate clothing for the October weather, a sweater, scarf, skinny jeans and boots that climbed halfway up his calf.  
He styled his hair and hid the rings below his eyes with concealer.  
All while getting ready, the memory of the picture of the Warblers 'changing' on the screen still troubling him. He couldn't get it out of his mind, but he wished he could.  
He left his house a few minutes after, hopping into his car and driving off.  
He flicked through the radio stations, each one playing a more horrendous tone than the previous. Eventually he gave up and resulted to plugging his iPod into the auxiliary chord and letting his favorite playlist surround him.  
He wasn't sure where he had been headed, but just as the second chorus in Unwell by Matchbox 20 faded into the bridge, he found himself at the Lima Bean.  
He got his shoulder bag from the passenger seat and took a deep breath, trying to settle his screeching mind, before getting out of the SUV.  
He closed the door and locked it behind him and made his way into the coffee shop.  
He got into line but spent most of his time spaced out until he was right at the counter with the small sign that read 'order.'

"Good morning, what can I get you?" The barista, her name tag read Liza, asked.

"Grande non fat mocha." He replied in monotone.

He paid, before stepping to the counter that read, 'pick up.'  
After about a minute, he received his coffee but hesitated drinking it until he had seated himself at a small arm chair in the corner of the cafe.  
He took a long sip, savoring the heat as it rushed down his throat and throughout his body, to his toes and his finger tips.  
He set his cup on a small coffee table beside his chair and pulled out the book he had stuffed into his bag. It was one he had read over and over, but he would never grow tired of it.  
He had been reading for about 20 minutes when a voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Oh Will Grayson, Will Grayson? I  
love that book!"

Kurt looked up to see boy his age with light and with fringe that covered half of one of his eye brows.  
Kurt also noticed he was wearing a Dalton uniform.

"Uh..yeah it's one of my favorites."

Kurt said, looking up the the boy.  
The boy smiled and stuck out his hand,

"I'm Jeff Loss."

Kurt stuck his hand out at well.

"Kurt Hummel."

He watched as the boy, Jeff, sat down in the chair beside Kurt, his own coffee in his hand.

"So uh, I see you go to Dalton." Kurt said, shifting so he was facing Jeff.  
Jeff smiled.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be in sudyhall but Warbler's practice ran long last night and I need a bit of a pick me up." He said, toying with the hem of his blazer.

"You're a Warbler?" Kurt asked, curiosity taking over.

"Yes sir, and proud to be one!" Jeff said, grinning.

Kurt smiled back.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but I go to McKinley High and I'm part of the New Directions. We're your competition at Sectionals." Kurt informed Jeff.

Jeff smiled even bigger.

"Oh, I see." He said. He was about to continue till his phone started ringing, Brittany Spears' Circus interrupting him. "Uh, one sec."

He hit the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"  
....  
"Oh, hey B."  
...  
"What do you mean what am I doing?"  
....  
"I'm just at the Lima Bean with my new friend."  
....  
"Yes I did just meet him right now."  
....  
"No he's not made up, his name's Kurt."  
....  
"Kurt Hummel. He's a part of the New Directions. Wanna talk to him?"

Kurt was quite surprised when Jeff, of whom he'd known all of of 10 minutes, was thrusting his phone at him, encouraging him to speak. He took the phone slightly hesitantly, but held it up to his ear nonetheless.

"Hello?" Kurt said into the phone.

"Hi, um, I'm sorry about Jeff. He gets like this when ever his boyfriend Nick isn't around. I think he may have abandonment issues. Once again I apologize if he's scared you at all."

The voice on the other line chuckled and Kurt almost passed out. It was breath taking.

"Uh, no problem. I'm Kurt Hummel, by the way." Kurt replied, barley holding it together.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. Pleased to 'meet' you...I guess."

"Yeah...." Kurt was at a loss for words. He could feel a head ache coming on as all the lights in the room seemed to intensify and brighten by large amounts.

"Well, nice talking to you. See you at sectionals!" Blaine said, his voice sounding chipper but slightly number than before, like he was sick or something.

"Yeah you too." Kurt said before handing the phone back to Jeff who still hadn't stopped smiling.

Jeff chatted away with Blaine but Kurt couldn't shake the deep feeling growing in his belly. He couldn't narrow down what emotion was wracking him, but they were all right, all the while the room was blinding and his head was splitting.

"Hey man, you okay?" Jeff asked, concern painting his features.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah yeah I just...I just got this really crazy intense headache and then is was as if someone had turned every light in the place to full blast. It was weird...." Kurt said trailing off, the worst of his headache gone by now.

"Huh. That's funny." Jeff said, suddenly.

"How is that funny?" Kurt asked coldly, cocking his head a bit.

A flush of embarrassment pinked Jeff's ears.

"I mean it's not funny it's just that, just as you got off the phone with Blaine he was complaining of a migraine too. I hope its not something going around..." Jeff said, looking past Kurt and out the window, thinking.

They sat in science for a minute, Kurt returned to his book and Jeff playing on his phone. Eventually, Jeff began to gather his things, but before he left, he turned back to Kurt.

"Hey uh Kurt. Could I have your number?" Jeff asked, startling Kurt. Kurt felt his cheeks turn pink.

"Uh, Blaine told me you have a boyfriend I don't wanna-"

"No dude I meant it in a friendly way god!" He was laughing, his ever present smile still there, stuck on his face.

It was now Kurt that was blushing with embarrassment, his cheeks flaming.

"Oh, uh, yeah. My numbers 623-555-1476." Kurt said, a forced small grin on his lips. It wasn't that he didn't like Jeff, he did honest, he just couldn't tone down the feeling inside him.

"Alright thanks. I'll text you. See ya Kurt." Jeff said, beginning on his way to the door.

"Yeah, see ya Jeff." And with that, Jeff was gone and Kurt was wondering if maybe he hadn't even been there in the first place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's the second chapter. It's kinda short and kinda meaningless, but I needed to have an early chapter where I could really establish Kurt in this story. As I was writing, I had no idea Kurt was gonna end up at the Lima Bean or talk to Jeff or Blaine. I think the characters are taking over.


End file.
